When Will We Be Free?
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: Gohan killed Zabre, right? I think not... And she is back for revenge...
1. Chapter 1 Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Or Gohan… Oh well, onto the Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place 6 months after the Cell Games. Goku is alive and Gohan is a full-blooded Saiyan. He can turn Super Saiyan 4.

"My, my, you Saiyans and Namekians are so stupid. You think you can beat me? I'd like to see you try." Zabre crackled. She looked about 18, tall and slender. Her icy blue eyes and hair matched her steely stare she was giving the Z warriors. Her clothes were sleek black pants, topped with a blood red tank top, and combat boots.

Her lips were a dark red, her eyes giving a piercing stare. She had high cheekbones. Black eyes with red tints in both of them, sent shivers down the Z warriors' spine.

"How do you know we're not humans?" Goku asked her angrily. "Well, first of all, Nameks are green. Second, two of you have tails identical to a Saiyan's. Third, three of you have spiky like Saiyans. Now, I am here to slaughter every single person and alien that opposes me. Then I will enslave every human on this pathetic planet."

"No, you won't!" Gohan burst into Super Saiyan 4 as did Goku, and charged at Zabre. Goku closely followed him. "Fools!" Black energy beams went flying toward them. Gohan and Goku were hurled to the ground. They stood up shakily. "It's going to be very hard to beat me." Standing behind Zabre, crackling, were at least 500 demons.

They were black with red lynx ears and claws. Their teeth were stained with yellow juice. "Oh, and don't let them bite you. Their bite is poisonous. Most people can't survive against it." That explained the yellow stains on their teeth.

"Let them demonstrate their power!" Zabre motioned at one of the demons. It stepped forward eagerly. "Well, who's going to fight it?" Zabre shifted her gaze from Goku to Gohan, then back to Goku. "I will." Gohan stepped forward calmly.

Gohan phased out as did the demon. BOOM! Overhead their hits were thundering through the desert. CRASH! A red blur of color went flying into the rocky soil. As the dust cleared, Gohan stood up on his feet. "See? I told you couldn't win." Zabre laughed.

Gohan fired a blast at the demon, but it blocked it and elbowed Gohan in the face. Gohan punched the demon, but it caught his fist and twisted his arm behind him. Gohan was thrown into a rock.

Gohan stood up, glaring at Zabre who was laughing her head off at him and his struggles. Gohan looked for the demon, but could not find it because of his speed.

"Gohan! Behind you!" Goku screamed at Gohan. Gohan turned around, but was a second too late. He fell flat on his face. He dropped out of Super Saiyan 4. A demon was biting him on his shoulder. Gohan managed to knock it off of him, before collapsing back onto his stomach.

"Never let your guard down." Zabre turned to her demons, leaving Gohan lying on the ground, grasping his shoulder tightly. "There is another little whelp Saiyan to the east of here. Find him and kill him." Zabre turned back to Gohan.

Gohan's eyes widened as shock and realization hit him. "Goten!" Gohan managed to croak out. The poison was already taking affect. Gohan struggled to his feet and blasted off to Goten. Despite the painful thudding of his heart and his pounding head, Gohan increased his speed.

Piccolo followed him. Up ahead, Gohan's vision was getting blurry. "Damn it!" Gohan cursed out loud. He shook his head in an effort to clear his vision. He felt so lightheaded. As he neared the Son house, he had trouble finding it from his eyesight. His chest was starting to heave at the effort of breathing. Every time he moved, pain shook him.

Sensing 2 demons behind him, Gohan found Goten asleep in his crib. Not wanting to take a chance at Goten waking up and crying, Gohan knocked him out. As Gohan walked to the doorway, he swayed on his feet, objects in front of him doubling up.

Shaking his head to clear his sight, he began to feel numb. _'The poison must be taking affect!'_ he thought. "Man, how am I going to get Goten out alive?" Gohan stumbled out the door, and nearly fell. "Kid?" Piccolo landed beside Gohan, who was vomiting maroon blood on the ground. Goten lay next to him.

"Pi-piccolo, take…Goten." Gohan had a hard time talking, as he lips were thick and numb. Gohan wheezed again and brought up blood. "But-." Gohan looked up at Piccolo. Gohan coughed again; blood speckled his lips. Gohan continued to wheeze.

_'Please Piccolo! If you take Goten and they don't find him then they won't know he's alive.' _Gohan sent this message telepathically; Gohan stared pleadingly at Piccolo. Piccolo's look held unwavering for a few moments, before he scooped up Goten and blasted off.

The demons landed next to Gohan and picked him up by his gi collar. They each took turns punching him in the stomach. Blood flowed from his mouth as they landed several hits. "This isn't any fun!" The demons continued mocking Gohan.

"If you're not going to play then we will, you wimp!" "Shut up you bastards!" Gohan growled out angrily. Both demons scowled and brought both fists into Gohan's head. He landed a few feet away.

Gohan went limp, nearly succumbing to the poison and his injuries, his breathing nearly ceasing. "Well, that was no fun! Oh well, now you're going to die. Well, say goodbye!" The demons flew up and fired two beams toward the house. BOOM! The explosion ripped through the forest area as the demons flew off laughing.

Piccolo landed outside a cave and walked in. The other Z warriors were there. "Hey, Piccolo's back with Goten." Krillin got up and took Goten. Looking around, he asked, "Piccolo, where's Gohan?"

Piccolo growled in his throat and answered gruffly, "He's dead." "What?!" Goku shot up to his feet. Goku looked at Piccolo and swayed on his feet. Piccolo stared at him sadly, "The poison was already starting to kill him. He told me to take Goten."

"No. Gohan." Goku turned around to face the others, "Tomorrow we are fighting!" Goku turned to Krillin, when a small, injured power level starting rising. "That's…Gohan!" Goku and Piccolo stared at each other.

"Piccolo, you're going with me, understand?" Goku turned to the others, "Stay here." Without another word Goku and Piccolo flew off.

Gohan lay under pieces of rock and wood. Something warm and sticky was covering part of his face. His blood. He couldn't feel anything below his waist either. Turning over, with difficulty, he moved some of the rubble off of him.

"I guess the poison wore off." Looking at his hands to assess his injuries, he discovered he hadn't broken anything. He had a few deep gashes here and there, but he was fine. That was until he looked at his torso.

A tree limb, soaked in his blood, protruded from his right chest area. It was about half the size of a bottle. Luckily it only went in a quarter of an inch. Struggling to his feet, as he was beginning to get feeling back in them, he fell on his side. His injuries and blood loss had taken a toll on him.

Luckily he felt two familiar kis headed his way. He signed in relief; his Dad and Piccolo were coming. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps above him. "Gohan?" Goku was anxious. "Dad?" Goku let out his breath.

Gohan was still alive. Gingerly he proceeded to lift Gohan up into his arms, but stopped when he saw the tree limb. Goku glanced at Piccolo, before fixing his stare back at Gohan. "Gohan, this may hurt, but I have to pull this out." Gohan merely nodded; Goku grabbed the limb and yanked. Gohan filched and bit his lip to prevent from crying out in pain.

"Okay. It's gone." Yanking off a piece of his cape, Piccolo applied pressure to Gohan's wound. Goku shifted Gohan in his arms, and filched slightly at Gohan's pain contorted face.

Taking flight Goku and Piccolo picked up their speed toward the cave. "Goku!" Krillin ran out to meet them. "You got Gohan?" Gohan moaned to answer his question, and Krillin shifted his gaze to Gohan.

"Krillin he needs a Senzu Bean!" Goku nodded toward Gohan. Krillin picked at his pocket and pulled out a bean. Goku immediately grabbed it and popped the bean into Gohan's mouth. Gohan's half-opened eyes opened up fully.

"Gohan! Hey how did you manage to stay alive?" Krillin asked him. "Luck, I guess." Gohan was too tired and… Just then, a huge rumble echoed through the cave. Everybody looked at Gohan. "What?! I'm hungry!" Gohan gave everybody a look that said I'm-hungry-so-deal-with-it!

Krillin laughed and handed Gohan a bowl of rice. Gohan immediately started chowing down. Within seconds Gohan had finished his bowl of rice and started on Goku's. "Hey!" Goku snatched the bowl back from Gohan; receiving a glare from Gohan.

"Okay! Everybody to bed! We have to fight tomorrow!" Krillin lay down next to Vegeta, much to his displeasure. Goku and Gohan laid near the foot of the cave. Piccolo was a few feet away, mediating.

Well, that's chapter 1 reposted! Onto chapter 2! Thanks to all my reviewers, your questions will be answered in chapter 4! Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush!

Disclaimer: I own 4 Cell Games tapes, 1 Freiza tape, 2 Android tapes, 9 Buu Saga tapes, 2 Buu Saga DVDs, and Movies 4-8. But I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Gohan. So you can't sue me.

BIG UPDATE!

Goku awoke early the next morning to see the sunrise. Piccolo was meditating near the mouth of the cave, keeping tabs on the outside world. "Hey Piccolo." Goku stretched out and yawned. Walking out to opening of the cave, he yelled, "Come on! Wake up!" His voice echoed around in the small cave.

"Kakarot! Do you have to yell?!" His voice echoed too. "You have no room to speak, Vegetable." Gohan mumbled sleepily. "Who was asking you, whelp?" Gohan glared at Vegeta as best he could, though it looked a little funny since Gohan was groggy. "I was not waiting for an invitation. And this 'whelp' is a lot stronger than you ever will be."

Goku laughed, "Okay you two. We need to get down to business." Piccolo nodded, "We need to form a plan. Okay. We will split up. We'll each come in on separate sides. If you get into trouble, then raise your ki. But for the meantime, suppress your ki as low as you can."

Everyone nodded. A short while later, Gohan was flying through the air, his ki barely sensible. As he flew, he suddenly noticed that he was being followed by 4 demons. Gohan growled and then sped up. It was all pointless. They all caught up to him a few minutes later.

They stopped in front of him, causing him to have to make a hasty halt. "What the hell do you want?" They grinned and crackled. Gohan narrowed his eyes and growled. He wasn't strong enough to take on all of them by himself and nobody was close.

            Suddenly, they all disappeared. Gohan felt a sting in the middle of his back. He went flying forward toward the ground, when one of the demons kneed him in the stomach hard.

            Blood and stomach bile sprayed into the air as Gohan bent over in pain, clutching his stomach. The demon then grabbed his hair and drew his fist back. He shot it forward, punching Gohan hard in the face.

            Gohan cried out in pain and dropped out of Super Saiyan 4. His blond hair was standing straight up. Gohan quickly went into a defensive crouch. Unfortunately for him, it didn't help.

            Three of the demons phased out and reappeared behind him. Gohan turned around and was met by two fists and a foot. Gohan yelled out in agony and went skidding along the ground.

            Gohan struggled to rise up. One of the demons jumped onto him, planting his foot in his chest. Gohan cried out in intense pain. He struggled to stay conscious as pain racked him.

            Searching for his allies, he found them hurrying to his location. Gohan knew they wouldn't make it in time. Gohan focused on the demons; they flew up into the sky and concentrating their energy.

            Dark blasts of energy flew toward Gohan at breakneck speed. Gohan braced himself for the impact. He was met by heat and then pain. Gohan felt his skin tear as the energy tore into him.

            Gohan felt his body give way to the energy. And then Gohan knew no more.

            Goku suddenly sensed the demons increase in power and Gohan's energy take a nosedive. Goku clenched his teeth, a sickening feeling pulling at his stomach. Goku knew something terrible had happened to his son.

            Piccolo growled as he felt Gohan's power decrease almost to the point of where he could barely sense it. "Kid. Don't you dare die on me. I will not let that happen." Piccolo picked up speed, rage driving him on. 

            The demons flew down the huge crater. Gohan was lying on his side, blood beginning to pool next to him. His breathing was shallow and irregular. His chest moved up and down slowly.

            Two of the demons grabbed him roughly, wanting to complete their mission. They blasted off toward their spaceship and Zabre. Her orders were to bring him back.

            The Z Fighters felt the demons take Gohan with them. They knew what they had to do. They needed to follow them to get Gohan back. Alive.

            Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Onto the next one.


	3. Chapter 3 Defeated?

BIG UPDATE!

            The demons roughly swung Gohan around in the air as they zoomed toward their spaceship and Zabre. Gohan was still knocked out, bleeding heavily. The demons laughed; they had done their mission.

            Nearing the spaceship, they began to descend. Zabre was standing, waiting for them, a smirk on her face. Landing, they threw Gohan hard onto the rocks. Gohan flinched slightly.

            Laughing, Zabre nodded toward her demons, "His friends will be here soon. Get him ready." The demons nodded once and then grabbed Gohan roughly. Picking him up to his feet, one of the demons spoke evilly, "You're never going to live to see another day."

            Gohan growled. He was somewhat awake, but only partially comprehending. He couldn't do anything else. The pain was too intense. Shortly after, Gohan heard people landing. He knew it the Z Fighters.

            "Gohan!" Goku cried out. They were all surprised at how bad he looked. Blood dripped from his deep wounds. Piccolo growled, "Let him go!" Zabre laughed evilly, before giving a nod to her demons.

            They all smirked and then started beating on Gohan. Gohan felt a fist plant itself in his stomach. Gohan doubled over, eyes wide. Blood sprayed onto the ground. Goku gasped.

            Gohan slammed hard onto the ground as one of the demons elbowed him in the head. Gohan cried out as wave after wave of pain shook his body. Then he was lifted up by his hair. He found himself staring at the face of one of the demons.

            Gohan growled. The demon head butted Gohan across the ground into a rock formation. Gohan landed hard. The rocks crumbled easily and fell onto him, burying him under tons of rock.

            Goku growled and let out a burst of power. He set his eyes on the demons and Zabre. Bursting into Super Saiyan 4, Goku launched himself forward at Zabre. She grinned and then disappeared.

            Goku stopped in midair; looking around, he couldn't find Zabre. Suddenly he felt something hard collide with his back. Goku flew forward, trying to gain control of his flight.

            He slowed up and spun around, only to be met with a fist in his face. Goku flew backwards into another cliff. He was losing the battle badly.

            Gohan felt rocks tear at his skin. He was trapped under the surface, barely able to move. Gohan felt something sticky covering his face and chest. Gohan groaned as rocks shifted again.

            Every time they moved, he moved painfully. Gohan opened his eyes slightly; faint light was barely making it through an opening. Gohan turned his head and saw that he was lying on the ground. Rocks pinned down his legs and back. His left arm was buried also.

            Gohan blinked, trying to get the blood running down his face to stop. Gohan struggled to move. Gohan wiggled his left arm around and found the rocks covering it were loose.

            Gohan had both his arms free and now concentrated on using his energy to move the rocks. Gohan found little. "Damn…" Gohan relaxed, hopelessness overcoming him. Suddenly, just as despair set in, a voice in the back of Gohan's mind rang out.

            _'Why are you giving up now? You still can beat her.' 'I can't.' 'Yes you can! If you don't get up, then everyone will die! You have the power!' 'I don't!' 'Quit telling yourself that! You have the power! Now use it!' _

            Gohan remembered Goku's voice from the Cell Games, _'You have the power! Now use it!'_ Gohan concentrated on finding the secret energy stored. Gohan finally found it and brought it out.

            The fight between Goku and Zabre stopped as they all sensed Gohan's power level increase suddenly. Piccolo looked over at the rocks and debris. Krillin gulped, "There's no way he's still alive."

            Piccolo growled, "Shut up! Gohan doesn't give up easily." Goku quickly yelled across the battlefield at Piccolo, "Piccolo! You and Krillin go find Gohan. Now!" Piccolo and Krillin nodded.

            They took off hastily to the rocks that Gohan was under. Krillin carefully began firing controlled ki blasts to find Gohan. Piccolo followed Krillin's action. Gohan suddenly began to feel rocks shifting off of him and slight heat.

            Gohan knew they were about to find him. Gohan struggled to shift over. Suddenly Gohan felt a cold hand fall on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw Piccolo smiling down on him.

            "We'll get you out soon, kid." Gohan barely nodded. Piccolo motioned for Krillin to remove the remaining rocks. All of a sudden, Gohan felt cool fresh air. Krillin hopped down to help Gohan up. Gohan was able to, with the help of Piccolo and Krillin, rise to his feet.

              Goku looked across the rocky terrain and saw Krillin and Piccolo holding Gohan up. "Gohan!" Gohan looked up weakly and set him a small grin. Suddenly, Zabre smacked into Goku.

            Goku was caught off-guard and flew into a nearby cliff. Gohan saw what happened and growled. Gohan felt for his hidden power once more and found it waiting. Gohan let out a small burst of power, sending Piccolo and Krillin flying.

            They caught themselves a few feet later in the air. Gohan's hair grew a little bit longer but still stayed black. His eyes flashed blue and then went straight into red. A bright flash followed.

            The dust and rock settled revealing Gohan in Super Saiyan 4 and power higher than ever. "Leave him out of this! Your fight is with me."

Read on!


	4. Chapter 4 My Turn

Reviews at end!

            Piccolo turned around. Gohan was staring angrily at Zabre, while his immense ki fluctuated around him. "Gohan! You're in no condition to fight!" He yelled at his student. Gohan shot a glare his way, "Either get out of the way or I'll move you."

            Gohan's transformation had once again made him evil and power hungry. Piccolo nodded once and backed up. Goku pulled himself out of the cliff he had been sent into. He looked over and saw Gohan and Zabre staring daggers at each other.

            Goku smirked. He flew over to the other Z Fighters and powered down. "Goku! You think Gohan will win?!" Goku glanced down at Krillin, "He will win. Trust me." Krillin gulped and nodded.

            Turning to the fight, he watched as Zabre crouched low for attack. He glanced over at Gohan and was surprised to see him standing calmly. "What is he doing?!" exclaimed Krillin.

            Goku looked over, "Krillin, don't worry. Gohan's an incredible fighter. He's stronger than me. He'll be fine. He knows what he's doing." Piccolo nodded, "Gohan seems to advance more than us."

            Vegeta nodded. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the air. They all looked up. Zabre had thrown her fist at Gohan, who had crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked her attack.

            Gohan smirked, "What was that supposed to be?" Zabre growled, "Shut up, you little brat!" Gohan growled. He pulled back his leg and kneed Zabre in the face. She flew upwards toward the atmosphere.

            Gohan phased out and reappeared ahead of her. He clubbed her square on the head. She plummeted down into the rocky ground, rocks shattering from her impact and flying upwards.

            Gohan lowered himself down slowly as Zabre painstakingly pulled herself out of the ground. She growled as she stared at Gohan, "Why can't I lay a hand on you?!" Gohan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Maybe because you're not that strong. Those little jackass demons over there are much stronger than you. The only reason you control them is because your powers could stop them. Right?"

            Zabre growled, "Damn you!" On the sides of the battlefield, the Z Fighters were stunned. "The demons are stronger!? No way!" exclaimed Krillin, once again. Piccolo shook his head, "It's possible."

            Goku spoke up, "We're still not out of danger. Gohan had trouble battling with the demons. Though he can destroy Zabre, the demons will be out of control. We're going to have to figure out a plan."

            Krillin gulped, "Crap." Vegeta turned to Goku, "But tell me, Kakarot, how is it that your brat is able to destroy her and you're not?!" Goku turned to face Vegeta, "Vegeta, he's always had the potential to pass me. He did at the Cell Games. And since he's been training, he's kept up his strength.

            Think about it…Trunks was more powerful than you. And Gohan's more powerful than me. They're both mixed bloods. I just thought of something-what's Goten going to be like?!"

            Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Really Kakarot!? How stupid can you get?!" Piccolo quickly snapped at them, "Quiet! I'm trying to hear what they're saying!" Goku and Vegeta quickly turned to face the battlefield.

            Zabre was busy muttering curses under her breath as she tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly, she smirked, "You really think you're smart?" Then she shot a black blast out of her hand.

            Gohan was nearly too late, surprised by the attack. The blast hit a cliff, destroying it. She continued to fire blasts. Gohan was quick to dodge. Suddenly she disappeared. She reappeared behind Gohan and fired a quick blast.

            Gohan was too late to dodge. The blast connected on his back. Gohan yelled as white-hot pain tore through his body. The blast exploded, dust and rocks flying through the air.

            Goku looked on in horror, as Gohan was caught in the blast. When the dust cleared and settled, Gohan was lying on the ground, blood covering his back. Goku and Piccolo rushed down to him. Goku took one look at his back and bit his lip. Gohan's back was burnt, gi barely hanging on.

            One long gash ran to from his hairline to his cheek. Blood ran from it, collecting in a small puddle. "Gohan? Gohan, answer me." Goku gulped; fear was beginning to overcome him.

            Fear stopped when he heard a small weak groan from his son's still body. "Gohan?!" "…d-dad?" Goku lifted Gohan up slightly, flinching slightly as Gohan's face scrunched up in pain.

            It was then Goku realized-he was in no condition to fight.

Now of the reviews:

Stephanie: No, I don't want to see you on your knees. Beside, Mrs. Martinez would get mad. Oh well. Thanks!

TheShadowPanther: I hope this is better. This is part of my BIG, but late update.

Webhead2004: Thanks. See you later...

Stardome: Yes, I am mean. Hope you like this. Thanks!

Ayden: I did.

Funkylover69: First, you like it. And then you don't. I know I messed up, but give me a break.

Simba-rulz: I did.

Skadu: Thanks. Hey…when are you going to repost Serendipity?

Blank: Thanks.

Silence: I did.

Ayden: Yea. Thanks!

Sara: I did.

KILLFRENZY: Happy?

That's it for now. Thanks!   


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Count Me Out

Disclaimer: Um...I can barely afford to buy the Dragonball Z Graphic Novels and videos, so how in the world would I own Dragonball Z?!  
  
Author's Note: Thank god it's summer. Now I can update faster for all you reviewers. But before you read the story, Gohan has something to...uh...say to you. And to whoever keeps flaming me by reviews for just saying update or good-GET OVER IT!!!!!!!! I have 15 minutes to type, check my email, check fanfiction.net, and do anything else. I don't have time to leave everyone a nice review. Just be happy that I read your story, because if I don't review, then it's no good.  
  
Gohan: I just want you to know that you're encouraging her to torture me more.  
  
DBZ Chick1: I don't think they care much. Besides, that's why everyone loves you. We like to torture you so we can feel more sympathetic.  
  
Gohan: I feel so loved.  
  
DBZ Chick1: You are. For the fact that you're the world's cutest demi Saiyan.  
  
Gohan: ...I'm not even going to respond...  
  
DBZ Chick1: Spoiled little Saiyan. Anyway... on with the story.  
  
Goku bit his lip as Gohan groaned as another patch of pain rolled through his body. Gohan's eyes were tightly closed as wave after wave of pain ran through his body. Goku gently shifted Gohan in his arms, trying to get him in a more comfortable position. Suddenly, a loud obnoxious laugh broke the thick tension filled-air.  
  
Goku looked up from his badly injured son to find Zabre laughing in pure glee at Goku's anger and Gohan's injury. Goku growled as Zabre continued her annoying giggling. Zabre paused, sensing Goku's rage.  
  
"What's the matter? Upset that I won and all of you are going to die? Maybe you should have sent someone else that was stronger and not your weakling son!" As her words echoed in Goku's head, Goku could felt his rein on his temper start to slip.  
  
Looking down at his wounded and bloodied son, Goku felt anger begin to bubble over. Gohan let out another meek groan as blood continued to ooze out of his back and face. Gohan opened his eyes slightly despite the pain.  
  
Gohan blinked once, unable to clear the blurriness in his vision. He could barely make out the form of his father holding him. Gohan closed his eyes once more as dizziness settled in. Gohan started to fall asleep in his father's arms, welcoming the darkness surrounding him.  
  
Suddenly, just as he started fade away, a voice rang out in the back of his head. _'Don't fall asleep!'_ Gohan continued to fall through. _'Don't fall asleep!'_ The voice insisted. Gohan suddenly became aware of what the voice was telling him.  
  
If he fell asleep, then he would never wake up. Gohan struggled to swim back up through the layers of sleep he had fallen through. Gohan, slowly and numbly, started to feel pain again as he traveled back into the living world. He resisted, but something kept pushing him awake.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan let out a gasp of air as his ebony eyes shot open. As his vision began to focus, he could make out Krillin and Piccolo staring down at him in concern. "...Piccolo? Krillin?" Gohan was confused; before he had closed his eyes, he had been in the arms of his father. Now he was lying on his back, next to his mentor and friend.  
  
"Gohan?" Krillin questioned uncertainly. Gohan shifted his eyes over slowly, "Krillin?" Suddenly, before Krillin could ask anymore, a shockwave rolled through the area. Piccolo spun around to see Goku struggling to land a hit on Zabre, despite how angry he was.  
  
Zabre mockingly dodged or blocked all of Goku's punches and kicks. "Come on! Your stupid brat was stronger than you!" Goku growled, "Shut up!" He pulled his fist back in anger. Goku swung forward, only to have his fist blocked by Zabre.  
  
Zabre grinned slightly, before whispering, "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not going to kill you yet. I want to have more fun with your little whelp. Would you like to watch?" Goku growled, "I will not let you kill my son! You can kill me, but you leave him alone!"  
  
Zabre laughed in utter bliss, before powering up a ki blast and aiming at Goku's stomach. Goku gasped as she fired. The blast drove him toward the other Z Fighters. He slammed down into the rocky terrain. Krillin hollered, "Goku!" Goku removed himself from the rubble.  
  
Goku growled; he was no longer able to sustain Super Saiyan 4. His golden hair was down to his waist; he breathed heavily. He turned to look at the others, "How's Gohan?" Piccolo glanced down at his pupil, before nodding, "He's awake."  
  
Goku grinned, "Good." Suddenly, he narrowed his turquoise eyes and swung around to see Zabre already on top of him. Gohan could barely see the battle out of the corner of his eye, but he knew his father was losing badly.  
  
His father was not going to win the battle. Gohan knew that. He looked at Piccolo, his voice barely audible, "Piccolo, give me your energy." Piccolo turned around in confusion, "Gohan?! My energy's not enough. You know that!"  
  
Gohan nodded weakly, "I need everyone's." Piccolo eyed his student and friend carefully, before nodding and barking out orders to the others, "Hey! Give Gohan your energy! Now!" Krillin and the others gaped, before slowing transferring their energy.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, his wounds slowly healing. Opening his eyes, he slowly rose to his feet. Gohan glared down at Zabre. Both she and Goku turned as they felt Gohan's ki level rise steadily. Gohan stared at the ground, concentrating his energy. From his hidden power and the power of his friends, he could easily turn Super Saiyan 4.  
  
His hair started to grow longer, but stopped and stayed black. His eyes turned red, save for black pupils. His eyes were outlined in red. There was a bright flash of blood red light and suddenly Gohan was glaring at Zabre in Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Goku stared wide-eyed at his son, "Gohan?" Zabre growled, "I should have finished you earlier when I had the chance!" Gohan smirked, "Too late for that." Zabre snarled angrily at Gohan, before launching herself at him.  
  
Gohan dropped down into a defensive crouch, still smirking. Zabre grew closer and closer to Gohan, ready to attack. Gohan suddenly narrowed his eyes and brought both arms up to catch both of her fists, centimeters from his face. Zabre grunted, struggling to break free from Gohan's grasp.  
  
Gohan stared her straight in the eyes, "Not so cocky now?" Zabre snarled in frustration. Gohan brought his right knee directly into Zabre's stomach. She released her grip on his fists to hold her stomach, doubled over in pain. Blood and stomach bile dripped from her mouth, brought up from Gohan's hit.  
  
Gohan smirked, "What's the matter? Can't handle your defeat?" Zabre stared up at Gohan venomously, blood dripping down from her mouth. "B-br-brat, you'll...you will pay for this!" Zabre hissed spitefully. Gohan sneered in bliss of Zabre's frustration and pain.  
  
"It's not fun anymore, is it? Not that you're on the other side now." Gohan stated bitterly. Zabre continued to glare up at Gohan, teeth clenched in rage. She dropped to her knees and dropped her head, thoughts racing through her mind.  
  
'Why can't I lay a hand on him?! He isn't that strong! He's making a fool of me!' Zabre angrily thought. Gohan suddenly frowned, "I still have to get rid of the demons." Glancing down at Zabre, he suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Okay, bitch, I'll make you a deal. You take care of the demons and I'll spare you." Zabre looked up in amazement. "What?!" Gohan smirked, "I know you know how to kill those demons. Either kill them or die."  
  
Meanwhile, on the cliffs, not far from the battlefield, Goku and the others watched in surprise and anticipation. "He can't let her go! She's too evil!" Krillin exclaimed. Piccolo agreed, "Gohan must have a plan. There's no way he would her go." Goku turned his head slightly, "Don't underestimate him. Gohan has something planned. Trust me."  
  
Down on the battlefield, Gohan stared at Zabre, waiting for her answer. "Fine. I'll do it." Zabre struggled to her feet, wiping the blood off her lip. Gohan smirked, "Good. Now hurry up!" Zabre growled, "Hold your horses!"  
  
Gohan snapped back irritably, "Shut up! I'm not taking orders from you! Especially since I'm stronger than you! Either do what I say or die. It's that simple!" Zabre bit her lip to prevent herself from retorting. Raising her hands and pointing them to her spaceship, where the demons were housed, her eyes started to grow red.  
  
Faint thuds could be heard from deep inside the ship. Gohan smirked, "Now they're out of my way." Zabre lowered her hands and stared at Gohan, "Happy now? I'm leaving." She turned away from Gohan and started to leave."Not so fast." Gohan roughly grabbed the collar of Zabre's shirt.  
  
She jerked out of his grasp, before whirling around. "What?! You said I could leave." Gohan crossed his arms evilly and narrowed his red eyes, "Did you really think I was serious?" Zabre's eyes widened.  
  
"I only needed you to take out the demons. They would've be too much trouble for me. Dumb ass." Zabre started backing away slowly, quivering in fear for her life. Gohan grinned sadistically, "Game over!" He raised one hand and aimed at Zabre.  
  
She gulped before turning and running. Gohan narrowed his eyes and let out a small shout. A blue energy blast shot toward Zabre at breakneck speed. She screamed, "No! Please! Not like this!" The blast encased her before exploding.  
  
The Z Fighters shielded themselves from the light and rubble from the blast. When the dust cleared, Gohan was crouched down, charging up a Kamehameha to blow up the spaceship. "Kkkkkaaaa...mmmmeeee...hhhhhaaaa...mmmmeeee...hhhhhaaaa!" Gohan pushed his energy forward, toward the spacecraft.  
  
The blast sped toward the spaceship at breakneck speed. The Z Fighters watched as the blast connected and exploded, sending fragments of the ship everywhere. Dust, metal, and dirt flew up as the result of Gohan's blast.  
  
When the dust cleared, Gohan had already dropped out of Super Saiyan 4 and was on the verge of passing out. Goku sighed, "At least that's over." He hovered for a moment, before flying down to the battlefield to check on his son.  
  
Gohan started to topple backwards, exhausted. Goku landed and caught his son in his arms. Gohan's voice could barely heard, "Dad?" Goku kneeled down, laying Gohan down on the ground, "Shh. Rest now. I'm proud of you."  
  
Gohan nodded numbly sleep already claiming him. Goku looked up from his sleeping son to see Piccolo and the others landing next to him. "Is he okay?" Krillin asked nervously. Goku nodded, "He's fine. Just a little exhausted."  
  
Piccolo stared down at his student and smiled briefly, before covering it up so no one would see. Vegeta snorted, "I could have taken care of that witch." Goku chuckled, "Sure. After 5 years of training. Maybe you would have a shot."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Kakarot! Would you be quiet! You know I could be-No! I am stronger than your brat!" "Keep telling yourself that." Everyone looked down at Gohan. His eyes were open to a small crack and smile spread across his face.  
  
Vegeta snarled and started to say something, but Goku cut him off. "Shut up, Vegeta. Before you stick your foot in your mouth." "I thought he already did." Gohan whispered. Everyone but Vegeta broke into laughter and even Piccolo had to grin.  
  
Goku put his hand on Gohan's forehead and smiled, "Go to sleep, Gohan. You've earned it."  
  
So? What'd you think of it? And guess what...it was a fast update! YAY! I'll probably post I Will Get You Back and the next chapter of When Were You There in the next week or so. So don't kill me. Please. Now for the reviews.  
  
The-Destined-One-Thanks.  
  
Simbarulz-Yes, it's been updated. Finally. Poor Gohan. But he certainly kicked her butt this time. Thanks!  
  
DBZ Chick1 


End file.
